


Alasan

by Gia_XY



Category: Aegis Orta
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_XY/pseuds/Gia_XY
Summary: Belial bukan penggemar musik, tapi ia selalu mendengar musik dari satu orang penyanyi yang sama.
Relationships: Belial/Valac | Val Gregory
Kudos: 5





	Alasan

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Aegis Orta bukan punya saya, tetapi sepenuhnya milik Lunariaco. Saya membuat fanfiksi ini hanya untuk kesenangan diri sendiri dan tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil apa pun atas cerita ini.  
>  **  
>  _GIA_XY IS NOT ACCEPTING ANY FANFICTION REQUEST._  
> **  
> 

Belial bukan penggemar musik, tapi ia selalu mendengar musik dari satu orang penyanyi yang sama.

Valifer, seorang pemuda yang rajin meng- _cover_ musik di situs pribadinya. Belial pertama kali tahu soal Valifer ketika menemukan salah satu _cover_ lagunya di SunCloud, situs tempat orang-orang biasa mengunggah rekaman mereka entah itu rekaman lagu, siniar, atau semacamnya.

Sambil duduk di kafe, Belial memainkan ponselnya, membuka situs pribadi Valifer. Pemuda yang sampai sekarang wajahnya tidak pernah terungkap di mana pun itu memang paling cepat mengunggah _cover_ lagu baru di situsnya, makanya Belial rajin mengecek situs itu setiap hari. Sejak pertama kali mendengar suara pemuda itu, Belial sudah jatuh cinta. Demi tetap mengikuti Valifer, Belial rela diputusi pacarnya yang terakhir.

Katanya pacarnya minta putus bulan lalu, ia bilang Belial terlalu sering membicarakan Valifer, padahal penyanyi terkenal saja bukan. Ketika itu, Belial langsung diselimuti amarah dan menyetujui ajakan wanita itu untuk putus. Ia tidak butuh pacar yang tidak memahami keindahan suara Valifer.

 _"Pacaran saja sana sama Valifer!"_ Begitu teriak wanita itu ketika Belial menyetujui putusnya dengan dingin.

Mungkin Belial memang lelaki berengsek yang tidak cocok pacaran dengan gadis biasa.

"Ah, wah, dia nyanyi lagu orisinal? Buatan siapa?"

Sambil memencet tombol untuk memulai lagu, Belial melihat tulisan keterangan yang diunggah Valifer pada lagu barunya. Belial kemudian tertawa kecil.

_Lagu buatan teman pianisnya ternyata._

Belial mencermati baik-baik lirik yang disematkan Valifer di bagian keterangan lagu. Sedikit, pemuda berambut merah itu takjub karena di sana tertulis keterangan bahwa Valifer sendirilah yang menulis liriknya.

Sambil mengencangkan penyuara telinganya, Belial mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel dan membuka buku. Ia harus belajar juga untuk ujiannya besok makanya ia datang ke kafe untuk ganti suasana. Sembari membaca buku, Belial sedikit menggumamkan nada-nada lagu yang baru pertama kali didengarnya itu.

Sejenak Belial teringat kembali seruan mantan pacarnya.

_Jadian dengan Valifer, ya …. Sayang ada orang lain yang lebih mencuri perhatianku._

Berpikir demikian, Belial merutuk karena teringat lagi ucapan mantan pacarnya soal Valifer. Namun, sialnya, tiba-tiba ia jadi merasa berdosa karena pikirannya sendiri.

Memang, sebelum putus, Belial sempat sadar kalau sepertinya ia menyukai orang lain, namun tidak digubrisnya perasaan itu karena … berbagai alasan. Kali ini, Belial mengakui kalau dirinya memang pemuda berdosa.

Yah, bisa jadian dengan orang yang disukainya pun, sama saja kalau ujungnya Belial lebih terobsesi membicarakan Valifer ke mana-mana, bukan? Membicarakan penyanyi kesukaan di depan teman dan pacar itu, 'kan, berbeda. Mungkin seseorang tidak keberatan mendengar ocehan orang lain soal kesukaan mereka sebagai teman, tetapi kalau sebagai pacar?

Berusaha mengusir jauh-jauh pikiran itu, Belial kembali menyenandungkan lagu Valifer yang masih berputar di telinganya. Ia harus belajar, bukan berpikir aneh-aneh.

Di tengah senandungnya, Belial tersentak kaget karena mendadak ada tepukan ringan di bahunya. Dengan cepat, Belial melepas sebelah penyara telinganya dan menoleh ke samping.

Ia tadinya kesal karena ada yang mengganggunya, namun perasaan itu hilang begitu melihat pelaku yang memecah kesenangannya.

"Ah, eh, maaf, kamu kaget, ya? Tadi aku lihat kamu dari kasa, jadi kupikir enggak ada salahnya menyapa."

Belial tersenyum kecil melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri di sebelah mejanya. Permata berwarna delimanya memperhatikan penampilan pemuda itu. Seperti biasa, kaos hitam dengan jaket merah bertudung yang seakan sudah jadi gaya tetap pemuda pirang itu.

"Ah, enggak. Duduk, gih, Val. Kamu lagi apa?"

Pemuda itu, Val, tersenyum kecil. Ekspresinya sedikit memancarkan rasa bersalah.

"Ah, enggak usah. Aku cuma mampir. Habis ini harus pulang bantu Mama. Kamu lagi dengar apa—"

Val membungkuk, mencuri lihat ke layar ponsel Belial. Setelahnya, matanya melebar.

"Ah, itu, penyanyi kesukaanku yang aku pernah cerita ke kamu. Bukan artis resmi atau apa, sih. Tetapi suaranya bagus banget. Kamu juga mau de—"

"E-enggak …!! Terima kasih …!"

"Eh?"

Belial mengerjap mendengar Val berseru memotongnya. Setelah itu, Val tampak kaget, kemudian langsung meluruskan tubuhnya dan melambai-lambaikan cepat kedua tangannya di depan wajah.

"Eh, anu! Maaf, aku bukan bermaksud berteriak! Ma-maksudku, aku harus ambil pesananku, jadi … sa-sampai nanti …!"

Setelah itu, Val melesat meninggalkan meja Belial menuju konter tempat mengambil pesanan. Padahal, Belial baru saja mau bicara lagi. Belial termangu di tempatnya, menatap sosok Val yang panik mengambil minuman pesanannya, kemudian berjalan keluar kafe dengan gelisah.

Ada apa dengan anak itu? Ini bukan kali pertama Belial melihat Val panik atau gelisah, namun kali ini Belial tidak tahu alasan anak itu bersikap demikian.

Mungkin Belial berhalusinasi, namun sekilas … ia sempat melihat wajah Val memerah tadi.

Mengingat itu, wajah Belial ikut memerah. Pemuda berambut merah itu langsung melipat lengan di atas meja dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara sela-sela tubuh dan lipatan lengannya.

"Aaah …, sial …. Wajah itu curang banget, 'kan? Uuugh …, padahal dia temanku …." Belial bergumam malu, tidak lupa memastikan volume suaranya agar hanya terdengar olehnya. Di latar, lagu Valifer yang terputar kembali dari awal masih terngiang di telinganya.

Benar, Belial memang menyukai pemuda pirang tadi. Anak itu, Val Gregory, adalah teman sekampusnya. Mereka beda satu angkatan, bahkan beda jurusan, namun kebetulan bertemu di klub kampus. Keduanya sudah tidak aktif di klub karena merasa tidak cocok, namun di luar mereka masih saling menyapa ketika bertemu dan punya kontak satu sama lain. Kadang mereka juga pergi ke _game center_ bersama. Entah mengapa, mereka mudah akrab. Mungkin tipe kepribadian mereka cocok.

Lalu, entah sejak kapan juga, Belial sadar is sudah terlanjur menyukai Val. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya Belial menyukai sesama jenis. Ah, tidak, bahkan mungkin ini kali pertama ia benar-benar menyukai orang lain.

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Belial tanpa sadar terfokus ke suara Valifer.

Ah, benar juga, Belial pertama kali tertarik dengan Valifer karena merasa pelafalannya di lagu Inggris itu mirip sekali dengan Val—tentu saja di luar faktor itu, suara Valifer sendiri juga bagus.

Omong-omong, ketika wajah Val memerah tadi, ia baru saja melihat layar ponselnya, bukan?

Belial buru-buru menegapkan tubuh dengan panik. Disambarnya ponsel yang masih tergeletak di atas meja. Setelahnya, Belial menghela napas lega. Oh, sial, baru saja ia berpikir Val melihat gambar latar belakang ponselnya, namun rupanya ponselnya masih menunjukkan situs Valifer. Ah, lain kali ia harus lebih hati-hati kalau mau menunjukkan ponselnya ke orang. Belial ogah mengganti gambar latar belakang ponselnya yang sudah terpasang fotonya dengan Val berdua itu. Senyum Val di sana manis sekali.

Belial mengernyit. Tunggu, kalau begitu, tadi Val kenapa memerah begitu?

Belial berpikir keras, namun jawaban tidak juga menempel di otaknya. Jawaban paling logis yang muncul di kepalanya hanya karena wajah mereka terlalu dekat tadi.

… Tetapi kalau begitu, bukannya artinya Val malu berdekatan dengannya? Mengapa? Ah, tidak, tidak usah ditanya pun Belial jelas punya asumsi sendiri. Val memang anak yang pemalu.

Walau begitu, senyum terutas kembali di wajah Belial. Berarti lain kali, dia punya cara untuk membuat wajah itu memerah lagi. Wajah memerahnya manis sekali.

Tanpa menyadari alasan sesungguhnya Val malu dan panik buru-buru pulang seperti tadi, Belial memutar _cover_ lagu Valifer di data ponselnya dan mulai belajar untuk ujiannya. Baginya, hari itu benar-benar hari yang indah.

**Author's Note:**

> Biasa kalau bucin, daya berpikir langsung terjun bebas. Tetapi, tidak ya. Belial bukannya bodoh, dia berpikir dan mencari alasan paling logis. Oke, dia memang bucin dan sedikit bodoh di sini, namun Belial tidak bodoh … mungkin. Mungkin saya yang bodoh dengan membuat dia terlihat bodoh.
> 
> Anyway, kalau mungkin beneran gak ada yang sadar kayak Belial, Val itu Valifer. VAL LIFER, YA. BUKAN VAL LUCIFER. Oh? Yang berpikir begitu cuma saya? Aduh, maaf, hehe. Ketahuan maksud terselubung saya. Jadi, pianisnya Val siapa? Lucifer? Ah, masa? Siapa pun bolelah. Mungkin Aria? :)
> 
> Saya suka banget sama interaksi Belial dan Val yang awal ketemu dari Belial kayak mau bunuh Val sampe sekarang _ngegoblok_ bareng—DALAM KONTEKS INI, SEBAGAI TEMAN, YA, BUKAN KAPAL. Lalu di sana Vassa, berharap Asta bisa ikut _ngegoblok_ bareng mereka. Semoga sungguhan bisa, ya. Aku takutnya abangmu malah _bully_ Val, Vassa.
> 
> Bicara soal Val yang bisa nyanyi di sini, sebenernya ini saya kepikiran karena Val bekas ikut klub paduan suara di sekolahnya. Saya pikir, seenggaknya Val bisa nyanyi berarti, kalau enggak mana mungkin bisa gabung paduan suara.
> 
> Sudahlah, segitu saja saya bacotnya, entar kepanjangan. Salam bucin Belial, teman-teman.


End file.
